Kind
by deykamol
Summary: Short story.


"It's okay, Naruto."

He didn't hear, not the first time. It took a moment to realise the silence between them had been broken. The ramen bowl obscured his vision, he could only just make out his teammate's shoulder. He removed the bowl from his lips, and the broth trickled to his chin, dripped to his trousers, and began to fade.

Her back was a lot more slumped than usual, and Naruto understood that this was something she allowed only him to witness.

His eyes took her in. Her hair fell forwards, but he could still make out her downcast eyes. One of her hands absentmindedly twirling the spoon, creating ripples through her untouched food, the other hand had been allowed to drop from the tabletop and hung in a melancholy fashion by her side.

His eyes were puzzled for a moment, but then he realised the sadness that had wahed over her. They both fell victim to this occassionally. It was just something they couldn't control. Sometimes... sometimes, they just felt sad.

His eyes smiled kindly at her. Why did they let this happen ? Why did they let him affect them both in this way ?

_Sasuke._

That's the only thing that could interrupt their happiness, the only name that could black out the brightest day, the only name that would make their stomachs twist, their hearts ache, their eyes burn with tears they tried so hard to hold back.

Naruto had always tried to be strong for her. He tried to have strength enough for both of them to carry on through the day. He held back his tears, imprisoned them behind a flawless smile, behind determind eyes. That was during the day. His pillow had become stained with tears after countless nights of sadness. Iruka had said it was unhealthy to hold back your emotions.

It seemed Sakura had held them back for too long.

He watched her clench her jaw, her face contracted as she fought the inevitable.

He turned back to his bowl, suddenly feeling empty despite the three meals he had polished off in record speed. He didn't need to watch her, not now he knew what she was feeling. Her emotions infected him.

He clenched his fist.

She noticed.

"Naruto, I said 'It's okay'"

He didn't move.

"Did you hear me ? I said..."

Her voice trailed off. Of course he'd heard.

Now it was her turn to focus on him. His fist was clenched tight, as were his eyes. His body was rigid. But it was his breathing, more than anything, that she noticed. His deep, determined breaths. Calming breaths. Breaths to keep back the anger, the hatred, the sorrow, the fear. Breaths to keep back the agony that she knew he felt, and she knew the agony was worse for him. She knew how he tried to carry her burden.

She knew it wasn't fair.

"I..." she started, turning her own eyes back to her cold food.

"I think..." Which would break first: The dam holding back her tears, or her voice ?

She took a steadying breath.

"I think we should give up."

Now she'd done it.

"Naruto, we can't keep trying, he doesn't want to return." It was her voice. Her voice had given in to the torture. "He hates us. He hates all of us". Her eyes burned. "We'll never win this, it's impossible, we can't, I can't, Naruto I don't even... I don't even think you can." She realised her cheeks were damp. "It's not that I don't believe in you, I do, I really do, you're so..." She paused, trying to find the words. What was he ? He was stupid, annoying, reckless, but none of those... none worked. He was strong, she knew that. He was brave. He had protected her, he had protected everyone.

He was kind.

"... well... Look, I just, I think this is unhealthy. We need to move on, Naruto. We need to." She had stopped crying. "He has."

Naruto's breaths were no longer deep, but she knew he wasn't calm.

He still hadn't moved.

"Right."

Emotionless. His voice was so... emotionless.

He slipped from his stool, placed his hands in his pockets, and walked away.

"I'm sorry Naruto..."

Sakura noticed his purse. That stupid frog that he carried around at all times, ever since she could remember. After all she'd said, after how much she clearly just hurt him, he still wanted to pay for her food.

_He was kind._


End file.
